Stereotype
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Common stereotype: Men don't cry. Proven wrong when Ikuto cries everyday for three months after Amu gets hit by a car right after seeing Tadase and Saaya kissing, and getting several insults. But the thing is, why would Ikuto shed so many tears for the pinkette? [Amuto, AmuIku, IkuAmu, AmuxIkuto]


Amu was coming home, happily with her charas. She knew it and her charas had helped her realize it. She liked Tadase, like A LOT.

So when she got this note from Tadase, her all time crush that he wanted to see her in the park, Amu squealed like a fan girl. Ikuto wasn't too happy with it but he covered it up with a smirk. A smirk that Dia knew was forced, plastered on, because he saw that Amu was happy.

Amu practically skipped and went to the spot where Tadase asked her to go to, the bench next to the fountain where they almost had ice cream together…until Ikuto thought it was funny to come and start licking the chocolate ice cream that was Amu's. Amu mentally giggled at the memory, but stopped dead when she heard her charas fume.

"That nerve of a guy!" Miki wanted to go for it with Ran but were held back by Dia and Su.

"We can't desu!" Su wailed.

Amu looked at the sight.

Right when Amu was told to meet, was the most heartbreaking sight.

Tadase, her first crush, and Saaya, her school enemy, were having a hot, make-out session on the lips. Saaya smirked when she saw that Amu was watching.

"Oh, the pathetic Joker is here. Why is she your Joker, Tadase-koi? Why not me?"

"I'm sorry but you cannot have that position," Tadase playfully slapped her shoulder, but meant the words. Saaya didn't have three or more charas like Amu. The Humpty Lock wouldn't react favorably towards Saaya. So the red-headed bitch wasn't a qualified person for the position like Amu.

"Mou~"

"But I wish you were the Joker instead."

Amu's heart broke.

"She isn't capable. She just happened to have so many charas. And the lock seemed to respond to her, making her this 'original owner' of the artifact. But other than that, I am so sure that she is just an ordinary, plain, stupid girl," Tadase smirked at the red-headed and they laughed.

"Why…Tadase-kun…"

"It is Hotori-san, to you, Hi_m_amori," Tadase sneered at Amu, making fun of her last name the unintentional way that Nikaidou would do to hers. Nikaidou couldn't and would never be able to pronounce it correctly. But Tadase could. He just chose not to.

"W-What…"

"Did you honestly think I would fall in love with you?"

Amu froze.

"It was all fake. I was using you."

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Ran shouted in Tadase's face, and the blonde king chuckled evilly.

"Because, I loved Saaya all along. But I knew that she was always after you and being so much like you so I thought: If I could get you to like me, she would get jealous and try to win me. It worked and I called you to tell you, I don't need you anymore. Goodbye, Hinamori Amu," Tadase sneered.

Amu's golden eyes filled with tears. Now she was at base one. She knew she shouldn't have fallen for Tadase's fake charms. Dia was right, but she was just wound up in her little fiction world to realize the scheme that was building up behind her back. And now she was paying the heavy price.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Dia," Amu whispered.

Dia sadly went to her owner's face and stroked Amu's cheeks and gently wiped off the tears that leaked out of Amu's eyes. She casted a glare towards Tadase and went towards him.

"You know, although my owner fell for you, she has a beautiful heart. She might not be so seductive and filled out like the slut you are kissing right now, but she is radiant nonetheless. At least she loves us all even though she doubted me. No matter Kiseki left you," Dia snickered at him.

"Why you little…"

"He probably hates having such an ugly and pimple headed owner like you. No one likes having such a greedy king. Your inner radiance is none. You are no better than a prostitute. You aren't even fit to be the King. See ya later, _prince,_" Dia flew back to her owner, ignoring Tadase's shouts to come back.

"Come on, Amu. Let's go home. You will find someone who will love you more than this prostitute here. He isn't worth any more of your tears," Dia smiled.

Amu sadly nodded; even though she felt lifeless she thought that in her mind, she had to keep strong for her charas.

"Yeah…let's go home…"

Then Amu turned around and went to the intersection to go home, right when a car was coming.

"AMU-CHAN!" four voices broke out.

Amu barely had time to register what her charas were going AWOL about when a hard impact on her side came, and her body was thrown up in the air and hit the sidewalk.

Amu saw the teary faces of her four charas and people crowding up her vision. The last thing she heard was someone calling urgently for an ambulance.

oOo

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Amu grumbled. She woke up. Forcing her bleary golden eyes to snap open she got nearly choked to death when her four charas crushed her into a tight hug, around her neck since they were the size of the palm of her hand. Amu choked and they caught the drift to not hug her too tight or else she might pass out this time.

"Amu-chan I was so worried!" Ran bawled.

"You could've died!" Miki sniffed.

"And you suffered so much, desu!" Su wailed.

"I am so sorry about what happened," Dia said, tears sparkling in her golden eyes. Amu blinked. Dia _never _cried. Crying was like pigs flying and aliens existing for Dia. Especially more for Ikuto.

Amu sighed and forced a smile.

"Well, I am all right, you four. So smile. I hate it when you guys cry."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia tried their upmost best to not to burst into tears all over again and disappoint their owner.

Suddenly the door opened to Amu's room and Ikuto came in.

"Where are my parents?"

"They will be coming tomorrow. They were so sapped of energy crying over possibly losing you, Amu. Why did you do it?" Ikuto gave Amu a sad look.

"Why would you think I would try to commit suicide, Ikuto?" Amu looked at Ikuto with a confused look.

"I heard about what happened, Amu, I know what happened," Ikuto gave Amu a knowing look, to cut off any fake smiles Amu might attempt to put on her face.

"Ah, so you have heard?" Amu gave a sad glance.

"Well, I just heard that Tadase rejected you in the worst manner possible. But I don't know how it happened," Ikuto tilted his head to the side in a cat-like manner, "Care to fill me in on the details, Amu?"

Amu sighed and casted a glance to her four charas. Ikuto nodded for the four girls along with Yoru to leave the room to give them some much needed privacy. They went into the field out of the window in Amu's room to play for a little while until they were called in.

"So, spill," Ikuto sauntered over to the chair next to Amu's hospital bed.

Amu struggled to take a deep breath and said, "Tadase sent me an invitation to meet him at the park bench next to the fountain where we had an ice cream, and when I got there, he was kissing my school enemy, Saaya."

Ikuto was furious.

"He WHAT?!"

"That wasn't all. I think he became so negative to the point that he lost Kiseki. And he said so many hurtful things too…" tears formed in Amu's eyes.

"Like what?"

"Saaya complained why I was the Joker. Tadase said she couldn't have the spot but said he wish I wasn't the Joker because he said I wasn't capable of being one. I then found out Kiseki left him when Dia pointed it out in his face. She then told me to conjure it up and not waste anymore tears on him. I then decided to go home and when crossing a street a car rammed into me," Amu sighed, "And here I am, Ikuto."

Ikuto was silent for some time, and he took Amu's hand in his own.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt, Ikuto?"

"Tadase rejecting you?"

"Well, if he just said he loved Saaya and left me, I would feel a little sad and get over it. But all those harmful things he said to me, it hurt Ikuto, it hurts so much to hear him silently backstab me. He plotted this whole thing the whole time," Amu's voice wavered.

Ikuto's eyes hardened, "He planned what?"

"He said he loved Saaya. But seeing that Saaya wished to destroy or possess anything that makes me happy he decided to charm me and then make her jealous," Amu said sadly, "I was just bait for Saaya to chase after Tadase this whole time, Ikuto. I was nothing special."

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered, pain filling his whole chest.

"It's okay," Amu flashed an empty smile, "I am sure to get over it. Now I know he doesn't love me."

Somewhere, inside Ikuto, he wanted to cry. But Amu's pretty face smiling at him calmed that lid just wanting to burst open and spew all the tears out.

oOo

After three months, Amu healed completely. She had a few scars that were long and thin and faint on the side where the car rammed into her side. But her ribs, bones and surrounding flesh had healed. The doctor said she could walk as if she was never hit in the first place, making Amu's family happy once again. Now when she went to school she couldn't leave without her parents and sister showering her with kisses and hugs.

But one thing wasn't complete.

Her broken heart.

oOo

Afterschool that day, Amu went home.

But one little blonde was beyond angry. Oh she was furious. Someone dared to cause harm on HER best friend and she will castrate that guy.

Another equally pissed taller blonde was as much as furious for someone hurting her sister-like figure.

"Hotori Tadase…" Rima said coldly behind Tadase's back.

"You are SO gonna pay for what you did to MY little sister…" Utau flashed out a knife.

"And MY best friend," Rima glared holes into the back of Tadase's head.

Tadase gulped and knew this was coming. He tried to run for it, but Rima took out a rope, made it into a lasso, and threw it into the air and caught it tight around Tadase's waist.

"C'mon, Utau, let's get this dirty work OVER with," Rima sighed and threw Tadase to Utau.

"Ew," Utau spat, dropping the blonde onto the ground.

"What? He was your childhood friend," Rima smirked.

"Yeah, but who knew cute and innocent could evolve into something so disgusting that even his chara left him?" Utau glared at Tadase. Il and El nodded in disgust.

Kusu Kusu spat her tongue out and went to Rima's shoulder.

"So what should I do about it?" Rima shrugged.

"Drag him then," Utau said, "I am NOT touching him and neither are you. Gosh, because I got his filthy germs on me, I have to go take a shower."

"Why?"

"He probably had another make out session with that redhead. Maybe he took it to the intimate level before we caught him. Either way he is filthy. Let's go, Rima," Utau spat.

Rima nodded and Tadase glared at her while Rima emotionlessly dragged him along.

"I hate you both."

"We hate you too, Tadase-kun," Rima and Utau chorused in unison.

oOo

Amu came home, with her charas. Her family greeted her with hugs and kisses, making Amu feel happy that this whole time they loved her to bits.

Amu gave them a blank smile as she pushed her plate away. They gave her worried stares, but Amu smiled again, to get rid of their worries.

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework, okay?" Amu smiled.

"O-Okay…" Midori stuttered.

"You sure you are fine, Amu?" Tsumugu asked his daughter with a worried tone.

"I am," Amu smiled.

"You sure? Because if you aren't then I can cancel my tryouts for the singing audition tonight," Ami frowned.

"No. I want you to go for it, okay Ami?"

"Are you sure, Onee-chan? Because you are my number one priority," Ami frowned. Amu chuckled and slightly ruffled her little sister's hair.

"I mean it, Ami. I hope you make it, okay?" Amu smiled.

"Okay! I will win it for you!" Ami smiled.

"That's my sister," Amu smiled and she stayed to see her parents give her a good-bye kiss on the cheek and leave with her little sister.

Amu sighed and her charas looked at her in worry. Dia knew why. Amu still felt heavy. Ever since being discharged from the hospital, Amu never cried. She never shed a tear and she never did anything but giving people who gave her worried stares, nothing but a blank, empty smile.

Dia saw through that. And the other three just knew.

"Well," Amu sighed, "Up for homework, ne?"

"Amu-chan you finished your homework in class," Ran sadly looked at her bearer.

"You even tried to get Nikaidou-sensei to give you tomorrow's homework desu…"

"But he refused," Miki sadly went over to Amu.

"Oh."

Then deafening silence filled the room.

Amu shrugged and went for the stairs. Her charas followed suit. When she got to her room, Amu sighed and dropped her bookbag down. She got changed in some light blue pajamas and plopped down on her bed. Getting a sketchbook in hand, she and Miki smiled and decided to sketch next to each other for the night.

As Amu was putting a finishing touch to a sketch of her and Ami, Miki was saying, "Hey Amu-chan, someone is at the window~"

Amu twitched at the blue chara's suggestive voice.

"Okay."

Amu set her sketchbook down and opened the window wide. When she did, two arms grabbed her and pulled her face flat into a hug.

"Ikuto?"

Something was off. Ikuto was shaking. Was he not feeling too well? He is free of Easter, so what could the problem be now? Amu, in a worried attempt, wrapped her hands around the alley cat.

"Ikuto?"

Then something wet, in a _drip-drop _manner hit her hair and reach her scalp. Amu's golden eyes widened in realization.

Was it raining?

Out of the corner of her eyes, Amu saw that this day was a perfect hot night. It was nothing out of the norm. Weather predictions said zero percent chance of rain.

"Ikuto, what happened?" Amu struggled.

"Oh, he's crying desu…"

Ikuto. Was. Crying. Heck and pigs can fly and aliens can exist.

But he was hiccupping and crying and shuddering. Yep, he was definitely crying for sure.

"How can you keep a straight face, Amu?"

"It doesn't matter," Amu sadly smiled.

She was then yanked at an armlength away and was forced to look into Ikuto's angry midnight blue eyes.

"What do you mean, not worth it?! Do you realize how much I have cried over this last three months? How can you keep such a blank face on? Why won't you smile? No not smile, why won't you cry?!" Ikuto yelled.

Tears pricked at Amu's eyes.

"Do you want me to be sad, Ikuto?"

"No, but I don't want you to hurt on the inside," Ikuto hissed and yanked Amu's night shirt up, making the pinkette blush profusely. The long, thin scars from the accident still remained.

"This," Ikuto pointed to them and delicately traced them as if they were open wounds, "Is the mark and reminder of the even that happened three months ago."

Ikuto's eyes, unwillingly, filled with tears again.

"Dammit, I'm crying again."

"Don't worry, Ikuto. I promise to get over it. I really will," tears now freely trailed down Amu's cheeks.

The charas, witnessing the scene turned to Yoru for an explanation.

"You don't know how many times Ikuto cried, nya," Yoru sighed as he pawed down his hair, "He cried practically every single day over Amu-nya."

They nodded in understanding, but Dia spoke up, with admiration in her voice.

"Ikuto has a lot of inner radiance. Much more than that Tadase jerk," Dia smiled.

Yoru smiled back and said, "For someone who just got hatched, you have a good insight nya."

"Hah?" Miki said, "A new love triangle?"

"Or revenge desu?" Su suggested.

"Or another chance?" Ran quirked an eyebrow.

"No. It is kind of obvious that Ikuto loves Amu-chan. Can't you see? For a man to cry is so rare. Over a woman? Come on, you three. A man would rather die than cry over a woman. If Ikuto has enough nerves to cry he loves Amu-chan a lot," Dia rolled her eyes.

Yoru smiled and nodded.

Ikuto sniffled but held Amu close to him as he yanked the two to the bed.

"Will you promise me something?" Amu murmured.

"Yes?"

"Promise to make me fall in love with you, Ikuto. Please," Amu murmured before melting into his arms once more.

Ikuto was a little hurt when Amu said that but more than happy when she said she would be willing to fall for him. He smiled and ruffled the bright bubblegum hair of Amu's, back.

"I will, Amu, I will."

And then the charas, and the two bearers, fell into a lovely, dreamless sleep.

And as for Tadase, well, you won't hear anything about him for a long time. Probably Utau and Rima made him pay big time for what he did to the pinkette.

And the story had a good ending. Forever.

_-fin-_


End file.
